


Remember when we were smaller?

by Dotakuj



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow and glimmer are there for like 5 seconds at the end, F/F, I'll change the rating if I do, Inspired by a tumblr post i saw literally two days ago, Not Beta Read, i might make a second chapter featuring the lovely couple after they make it back to their room, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotakuj/pseuds/Dotakuj
Summary: Post redemtion catradora. Catra is sitting on top of castle brightmoon when she's joined by her oldest friend. The two reminisce about their younger years, setting a nice mood to start the next stage of their life together.This fic was completely inspired by a photo i saw on tumblr. Check it out and please give the artist lots of love.https://cosmosbadger.tumblr.com/post/189795616141/we-were-given-the-okay-to-post-our-catradora-zine
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Remember when we were smaller?

Catra sits on a roof overlooking bright moon. Never in a million years did she think she'd be welcomed here, but after stepping up for Queen Glimmer in front of Horde Prime, and standing alongside She-Ra in the final battle to end the war against the Horde, she has earned a chance to live a freer life. Her ear flicks towards the sound of someone joining her. She didn't bother looking over, only one person would bother climbing onto a roof to see her. Well, maybe two. Bow has very similar qualities to the blonde now standing next to her and would probably climb to incredible heights if he felt the need to help a friend.  
"Must you always pick the highest spots to sulk?"  
"I'm not sulking, besides, I like the view."  
"Is the view from our room not good enough?" Adora teases playfully.  
"Yeah but this has a better feel."  
"Better feel? I feel like if i step wrong I'll end up falling several hundred feet"  
"Exactly, reminds me of when we'd hang out on the decommissioned viewing platforms." Adora sits down next to Catra, leaning her head onto her shoulder.  
"How did you even find that place anyway? it was cut off from pretty much every main hallway."  
"It was when i was exploring alternate routes to avoid running into anyone. It was easier to hide when i was smaller 'specially if shadow weaver was around, you know how it was. But when i got bigger i couldn't really hide in those spots unless i was laying down. It's why I spent a majority of my time checking out every twist and turn."  
"I remember, it wasn't easy keeping up with you when you could swing from wires and climb vents," the blonde chuckles softly to herself.  
"That was kind of the point. I've gotta say, ive never met anyone as stubborn as you. you'd think for someone all the superiors considered the golden child you would be able to take a hint. I even pushed you off that pipe that one time."  
"What can I say, I just really wanted to be friends with you. Our superiors could think whatever they want about me but my main goal was to make friends with the coolest cadet i ever saw. I mean who else was doing back flips in basic training?" Catras tail flicks playfully at the praise she received for her skills, it wasn't often someone took the time to actually recognize her without it being a double edged sword for some ulterior motive.  
"That's true, at the time I was more concerned about getting you off my back, though looking back at it now, in a way, I'm grateful." Catra gives adora a look that makes the blonds breath catch in her throat, but it's gone in an instant replaced by the ever teasing smirk the feline is known for. "if you hadn't pestered me so much i probably would have never found some of the cooler hiding spots, so thanks i guess." Adora remembers fondly all the different places she would find the young spitfire that was Catra. One spot from their early years stood out among them. "Oh yeah, you found this one spot big enough to hang out in and not just for yourself. I remember because it made me think you finally wanted me around." Adora gives Catras arm a playful nudge, wiggling her eyebrows at the puffing burnet before her.  
"I did not want to hang out, i just started finding places that also hid you b-because.... I was tired of the other cadets asking why you keep hanging around the vents!! You were gonna blow my cover so I figured you might as well hide too."  
"Sounds like you wanted to hang out with me with extra steps." it wasn't often Catra truly appreciated her fur, but its ability to hide the deep blush that was no doubt covering her face left her grateful. Never one to let someone keep an upper hand Catra quickly moves attention to another memory, one she thinks will draw away from herself.  
"Remember that one time you stole a bunch of those colored chalks from Octavia because you heard me say they were 'kinda cool'?" Catra leans back onto her hands and looks up at the night sky. Adora scoffs bringing an accusatory finger up towards catra.  
"Im pretty sure you wanted to sneak into the clasroom and use them to draw a dumb looking Octavia. I just remembered to grab them when I warned you the patrol was coming and we had to sneak up the vents so they wouldn't see us." Catra smiles fondly at the shared memory. Remembering having to give Adora a hand up to climb into the vent. Just then another memory makes its way to the surface. "Okay but it was definitely your idea to sneak into the supply closet to steal that lamp" Catra remembers Adora complaining that their hiding spot was too dark and how a secret base should be accommodating to everyone in it. She also remembered telling her more than a few times that it was in fact, not a secret base.  
"Yeah because how else was I supposed to see what I was drawing, I don't exactly have Catra vision. Besides it made it feel homey, especially after you stole Kyles bedding-"  
"Twice."  
"....Twice, to use so we weren't sitting on all metal. Why Kyles anyway i mean i get the Kyle part but why not use your own?" Adora pulls one of her legs up to lean on, wrapping her arms around her knee and looks back at catra.  
With a nonchalant wave of her hand Catra answers honesty,"Psssh you think they'd replace my bedding, twice? No way, Weaver would have made me sleep on the floor before replacing my sheets. Everyone messed with Kyle so it worked in my favor." At once again bringing up Shadow Weaver Catras mood visibly lessens, her ears folding flat on her head. Adora places a comforting hand on catras shoulder, drawing attention away from whatever memory was playing in her friend's mind.  
"Hey...remember when we skipped practice and spent the whole day in our secret base?" A small smile creeps onto Catras face.  
"Yeah i remember they spent half the morning looking before they called it quits and had the cadets running drills for the rest of the day." Catra sits up and faces Adora, a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm surprised they didn't find us with how loud you were."  
"Me? You were practically cackling in there with me." Adora lets a bright smile come across her face, and lets out a laugh the catgirl hadn't heard in a while. Never one to be outdone she returns the jest with one of her own.  
"Well yeah cuz you were really bad at drawing." Catra pokes Adora in the forehead and Adora rolls her eyes at the comment. she knew Catra was the better artist of the two but she wasn't going to take that lying down.  
"Like you were any better."  
"Oh please, I was tons better, did you forget my stinky Weaver masterpiece?"  
"Ah yes, how could I forget," Adora makes a circling gesture with her arm in the air, "those flies really made it work"  
"I knew they would."  
A comfortable silence washes over the two and Catra leans her back on Adora, who in turn wraps her arm around her waist. The two sit looking up at the moons, the distant sounds of bugs and night creatures filter in through the wispering woods created a serene moment for the two war torn companions.  
"I meant it, thank you. For.... for never giving up on me, even after everything I did to you, after everything I did to the planet." Catra sits back up and faces Adora. Adora thinks the girl is staring into her very soul with those mixed matched eyes of hers. "I never thought id be able to be like this with you again. I thought, with everything going on, one of us was going to end up dead or in a cell." Adora can see the guilt in Catras eyes, she can see the regret dance across her features and the urge to wipe that look off her face surged from a place deep inside Adora. She reaches out and takes Catras hand, lacing their fingers together over her own knee.  
"I'm glad things didn't turn out that way. Having you here with me makes me feel like all the fighting was actually worth it ya know. I don't know what i'd do if i didn't have you in my life." Unlike Catra there is nothing hiding the blush that was ever growing on her face. her free hand comes up to tuck a piece of loose hair back over Catras shoulder, fingers lightly brushing over her neck causing the feline to let out a soft shudder. Adoras hand freezes in place, unsure of the reaction she just elicited from the former horde general. The two girls sit unmoving, both afraid of breaking the moment unsure of the next move, whatever that move is supposed to be.  
A sudden burst of courage has Catra leaning forward, closing the distance between the two until there's just a few inches left, giving Adora plenty of time to push her away. When Adoras only response is to close her eyes and plant her hand gently on Catras shoulder Catra decides she's gotten all the permission she needs. The kiss is soft, hesitant but swirling with a million unspoken feelings. Every desire, every longing glance and hopeful dream adding fuel to the fires growing within the two girls. The action lasts only a few seconds but leaves the two out of breath and hearts racing.  
"Wow." The blonds whispers more to herself than anyone.  
"Speechless huh princess? I knew i had that kind of effect." Adora pushes catra as she lets out a deep bellied laugh, falling onto her back.  
"Seriously catra. Can you be serious for five minutes?"  
Catra wipes a tear from her eye and stands up. "I don't know. Can you not be a huge dork for five minutes?"  
"I'll show you whos a dork." Adora jumps up and launches herself towards the other girl."  
"Too slow!" catra jumps down onto a ledge and starts working her way down to an opened window "keep up if you can!!!" Was the last thing Adora heard before the feline disappeared inside the castle.  
\----  
Glimmer is sitting comfortably in her room enjoying a nice mug of cocoa with Bow when they hear the sounds of laughing and heavy footfalls racing past her door. The two give each other a look.  
"Ten bucks says they're official by the end of the night."  
"Those two are way too clueless, end of the week minimum."  
"I don't know, those two were basically dating before Adora even left."  
"Alright winner gets to be maid of honor/best man for Adora, loser has to get Catra ready on the wedding day."  
"You're on."


End file.
